Why not me
by Cleo nx
Summary: Um amor pseudo-incestuoso...Quando o desejo, o amor e a paixão são mais fortes que os laços de criação. Mesmo que neguem, não há como fugir...manipulado ou não o destino atou suas vidas. Depois de vários meses parada estamos de volta.lol
1. Chapter 1

_**Why Not Me**_

_**Capítulo I**_

Dois homens percorriam calmamente o longo corredor do orfanato Saint Exupery.

-Segundo as instruções de seu falecido irmão Itachi Uchiha, em testamento, a guarda do menor Naruto Uchiha lhe pertence agora.

Era Kakashi quem falava. Há anos era advogado da família Uchiha. Um legado familiar já que tanto seu pai, como seu avô advogaram para o clã.

Acreditava que os Uchiha eram, pra não dizer estranhos, no mínimo peculiares.

-Há alguma maneira de eu me livrar disso?

Kakashi avaliou com o canto dos olhos a pessoa que o acompanhava, Sasuke Uchiha. O garoto tinha apenas 18 anos e já transbordava frieza, marca registrada da família, pensou.

- Poderia abrir mão da guarda, mas nesse caso...

-Nesse caso...-Sasuke inqueriu levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Nesse caso ela seria transferida ao Estado e o garoto alojado em um abrigo oficial do governo.

-Ele não tem nenhum parente ?

Kakashi estendeu uma pasta com os dados de Naruto a Sasuke.

-Naruto é órfão, seus pais faleceram durante um acidente e não há ninguém com relação de parentesco próximo ou distante. Após isso ele vagou pelas ruas até ser recolhido,

e mais tarde adotado pelo senhor Uchiha.

Sasuke folheava as folhas do arquivo, aparentemente desinteressado. Kakashi continuou:

-É um garoto um tanto quanto problemático. Tem dificuldade em se relacionar, fugiu várias vezes e, dizem, é hiperativo.

Chegaram ao fim do corredor onde havia uma imensa porta de madeira se abria em duas. A madre superiora os esperava ali.

-Como vai senhor Kakashi?

-Muito bem- respondeu polidamente- e a senhora?

- Com a graça de Deus, estamos bem.

-Madre, este é Sasuke Uchiha, irmão do senhor Itachi e o novo tutor de Naruto.

A velha senhora cumprimentou Sasuke, gesto retribuído por ele sem, claro, a reciprocidade da animação da madre.

-Mas ele é um menino também (para ela todos eram sempre meninos).Tão jovem e já pai

Kakashi escondeu o riso num pigarro.

-Madre, será que podemos encontrar Naruto para que os dois possam se conhecer?

-Sim, claro, meu filho. Me acompanhem.

Ela os guiou através da porta que dava para um imenso pátio onde inúmeras crianças brincavam de todas as maneiras possíveis fazendo algazarra.

Ela se pôs a buscar Naruto com os olhos, percorrendo o pátio inteiro com o olhar.

-Oh...Ali está ele naquela árvore.- Ela apontou para um pequeno menino loiro , no momento, de costa para eles.

A criança não aparenteva ter mais que cinco ou seis anos. À medida que se aproximavam dela Sasuke se questionava que razão levara seu irmão a adotá-la e o principal, por que ele deixara a guarda do garoto sob sua responsabilidade. Sempre teve pouco contato com Itachi e era uma situação que ele nunca pretendeu mudar. Quando soube da adoção , estranhou mas não era de sua conta...e francamente, não se interessava. Ele não tinha como saber que aquela "excentricidade" feita pelo irmão mudaria radicalmente sua vida para sempre.

-Naruto - A madre chamou- O senhor Kakashi veio lhe visitar e alguém para te conhecer.

O garoto que estava de pé debruçado e com o rosto escondido pela árvore não respondeu até a madre chamar seu nome novamente.

-Naruto...

-Eu não quero ver ninguém, me deixa...

Uma noviça veio correndo em direção a Madre antes que esta pudesse interpelar Naruto. Havia um telefonema urgente no gabinete para ela.

-Meus filhos me desculpem mas...

-Madre, pode ir nós cuidamos do garotão aqui.

A Madre sorriu ainda com uma expressão preocupada e seguiu apressada pra o interior do prédio.

Kakashi se agachou para ficar na altura do pequeno.

-Hey, Naruto, eu trouxe um amigo pra te apresentar.

Era muito estranho classificar Sasuke como "amigo", mas a situação exigia.

-Eu não quero!

-Você nem o viu ainda...

Se bem que, Kakashi pensava, talvez o garoto ficasse mais arredio ao se deparar com a cara de poucos amigos típica do caçula dos irmãos Uchiha.

-Não me importa!- Naruto respondeu agressivamente.

A madre retornara.

-Naruto isso não é jeito de tratar suas visitas.

Naruto finalmente encarou Kakashi, Sasuke e a Madre, contendo as lágrimas nos grandes expressivos olhos azuis.

-Eu não quero saber deles ... São todos bobos!

-Naruto!- A Madre o repreendeu novamente- Não fale assim dos seus colegas e amigos!

-Eles não são meus amigos, tá! - Não conteve mais o choro- Eu detesto todos eles. -Naruto tentava limpar as lágrimas com as costas de uma das mãos.- Eles são bobos! Riram quando o Poly morreu! - Ele mostrou aos três um pinguim de borracha um pouco maior que suas duas mãos juntas.

A madre tentou confortá-lo.

-Meu filho, as pessoas e er..(não tinha certeza em como classificar aquele brinquedo)..os animais...morrem. Há nós resta aceitar, são os desígnios de Deus. Mas porque você acha que ele morreu?

-Porque ele não fala mais nada...Ele..Ele...- Naruto soluçava

Sasauke observava a tudo impássivel. Sentia-se extremamente desconfortável ali, para ele aquilo tudo parecia um sonho surreal. Achava extremamente ridículas as tentativas daqueles dois de fazerem a criança parar de chorar. Afinal, se ela queria chorar que chorasse!

Decidiu ele mesmo dar um fim naquilo. Quanto mais cedo aquela visita acabasse mais cedo poderia sair dali.

- Hey, garoto!- Era a primeira vez que Sasuke se dirigia a Naruto.

Naruto o olhou curioso cessando as lágrimas por um instante.

-O apito...Aquilo que caiu do Pinguim Imperador quando ele parou de falar.- Sasuke completou ao ver que o garoto lhe encarava confuso.

Naruto tirou algo do bolso e entregou ao moreno.

-Agora me dê o pinguim.

O loirinho vacilou olhando para a madre e para Kakashi como que para buscar a afirmação de que ele podia confiar no estranho.

A madre lhe sorriu e ele entregou o brinquedo. Sasuke recolocou o apito e apertou levemente a barriga do Rei Pinguim fazendo-o soltar o barulho característico desse tipo de brinquedo.

-Pronto.

Kakashi sorriu não só por ver Naruto parar de chorar , mas também porque ver alguém tão sério como Sasuke apertando um pinguin de borracha com coroa de imperador , era engraçado.

Talvez, ele realmente possa cuidar desse garoto, pensou.

* * *

**N/A: Acabei lol!!!!!!!!**

**Ufaaa essa canso mesmo **

**primeira fic minha de naruto .**

**Kissus e inteh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obrigado a:**

_**Srta.Kinomoto, Yamamori.Fuyuki, .bru-chan xP,Nayara Vanni, lari-thekiller, Anjo Setsuna, mfm2885, Shuu-chan KC, Uchiha Gih, Camis, kisa-chan.6, pessoa anon. , e Mei-senpai**_

_**Ufaaaa espero n ter escrito o nome errado nem ter eskecido de ningm , mas se esqueci desculpinha ç.ç foi sem querer**_

* * *

_**Why not me **_

-Esse é o quarto?! Sasuke! Você não pode dar esse quarto para uma criança.

-Por?

-Olha pra isso... Não tem graça nenhuma. Você não vai trazer um idoso pra cá e sim um menino.

Sasuke sentia um forte princípio de enxaqueca, onde ele estava com a cabeça quando decidiu aceitar a guarda daquele garoto...

-Sorte a sua e da criança que eu vou te ajudar!

Tsunade sorriu. Sim, ela faria daquele um verdadeiro recanto infantil e não um quarto de asilo como estava.

-Faça como bem entender só não exagere.

Não adiantaria protestar. Tsunade não se intimidava nem um pouco com qualquer atitude vinda dele. Carranca, grunhido, olhar mortal, nada...

- Rin?

-Sim, senhor Sasuke?- a moça ruiva apresentou-se solicita.

Era secretária e assessora de Sasuke .Apesar de ser alguns anos mais velha que seu chefe , como a maioria das mulheres mortais do planeta tinha uma "pequena queda" por ele.

-Acompanhe e a ajude no que for preciso. Estarei a tarde toda na biblioteca e não quero que ninguém ,( Ninguém entendeu?) me perturbe.

-Claro senhor, farei o possível, darei o melhor de mim, o senhor verá vai ficar tudo do seu agrado!

-A idéia é justamente o contrário, querida.- Tsunade disse piscando para Rin- Tem que ser o exato oposto do que ele gostaria.

- Mas , mas... se o senhor Sasuke não gostar é possível que seu filho não goste também.

-Ele não é meu filho- Sasuke retrucou.

Sentia a pressão em suas têmporas aumentarem a medida que ia ouvindo os planos de Tsunade sobre "colocar coisas aqui e ali", trocar móveis de lugar,etc.

-Falou algo senhor ? - Rin perguntou dividida entre prestar atenção no chefinho e em anotar cada sílaba pronunciada por Tsunade.- O senhor parece meio pálido, quer alguma coisa, água, chá , café, um médico?

-Quando eu desejar algo, eu falo, limite-se a ajudá-la. Estou saindo não sei quando volto. - respondeu seco.

-Mas..mas Senhor Sasuke, o senhor não ia para a biblioteca, tem certeza que está bem?

Sasuke saiu do cômodo ignorando a cachoeira de perguntas de Rin.

- Deixe ele ir , ele está bem sim.

-Senhorita Tsunade?

-Sim?

-A senhorita conhece o senhor Sasuke a muito tempo, não?

-Desde que ele era criança...

-Oh! Então foram amigos de infância?

Tsunade riu. Ela tinha idade para ser mãe de Sasuke, mas sua aparência ainda era de uma mulher muito jovem , apesar de Rin estar exagerando.

-Não, eu era, digamos ... uma amiga da família. Mas não é hora de ficar conversando temos muito o que fazer. Vamos?

-Sim, claro , senhorita.

XXX

Deitado na cama, Lee mirava o teto pensativo.

O barulho do chuveiro cessou. Alguns minutos depois Sasuke saiu do banheiro. Sentou na cama para colocar o relógio.

Não eram amantes. Ninguém poderia se considerar amante de Sasuke Uchiha, no máximo uma distração momentânea

Lee foi um dos poucos que se encontrou mais de uma vez com ele. Por não oferecer "risco" de envolvimento além do físico, ele pensava.

Sasuke tinha aversão a pessoas pegajosas e parecia não ter muita consideração pelas que não eram também.

Então por que era tão assediado? . Obviamente havia a fama. O glamour que envolvia o grande Sasuke Uchiha...

A postura arrogante e indiferente , a beleza harmoniosa e máscula, aliadas ao ar misterioso o tornavam um homem extremamente atraente, Lee concluiu observando as costas do outro.

-Estou indo. -Sasuke disse levantando sem ao menos olhar para Lee.

"Exatamente como sempre" Lee pensou. .

Sasuke parou na porta do quarto de costas para Lee.

-Eu não voltarei.

Aquele cara não mudava...Sasuke foi um dos homens mais egocêntricos, frios e orgulhosos que conheceria na vida, talvez o mais.

-Ok. -Lee limitou-se a responder.

Não havia o que fazer. Nem motivo para pedir para Sasuke ficar. Estava imune a apaixonar-se por Sasuke mas não a atração exercida por ele. Potencializada pela semelhança entre o Uchiha e Neji. Ambos possuíam o mesmo comportamento seco e distante... ambos pareciam vazios, incapazes de amar alguém além de si próprios.

Infelizmente seu antídoto para o Uchiha era alguém tão frio quanto.

XXX

-Eu não quero e não vou!

-Mas Naruto...

A Madre tentava explicar sobre a nova situação, mas parecia impossível convencer Naruto.

-Não adianta eu não vou morar com aquele besta!

-Não fale assim do senhor Uchiha, ele é responsável por você agora.

-Feh...Eu nem conheço aquele cara! Ele é esquisitão...Aposto que ele é um et amarelo de Plutão e tá disfarçado...

A Madre anotou mentalmente que tinha de conversar com as noviças sobre o tipo de programação televisiva a ser restringida para as crianças.

-Meu filho, ele nem amarelo é.

-Hunft! É disfarce !

"Essas crianças de hoje tem cada uma" pensou a Madre.

-Ele não salvou o seu pinguim?

-Salvou...

-Então, meu filho, você não acha que deveria dar um voto de confiança ao senhor Sasuke?

-Humm...

-Pode ir agora. Mas pense sobre isso.

Naruto abriu a porta e logo uma noviça adentrou o grande gabinete com alguns papéis nas mãos.

-Sim , minha filha?

-Madre, chegaram agora esses faxes sobre o desligamento de Naruto Uchiha.

-Oh, sim! deixe-me ver.

-Ele ainda está com problemas para aceitar?

-Tenho fé que conseguirei convencê-lo...Até lá muito cuidado ao tratar desse assunto com ele.

* * *

**Mais um capítulo \o/ **

**Esse só saiu pq jah tava pronto **

**minha mão tá machucada ç.ç**

**Ohhh adorei todas as reviwes fikei emocionada de receber tantas**

**Eu gostaria que continuasse assim **

**como diz uma autora que eu gosto : reviews ajudam os capítulos a virem mais rápido**

**XD eh brincadeira**

**escrevam qndo quiserem espero q continuem acompanhando minha fic **

**obrigadah pelo incentivo kissus e ateh**

**e no pergunta que eu respondo:**

**Sim, Sasuke eh 12 anos mais velho que Naruto .**


	3. Chapter 3

_**

Meu agradecimento sincero a todos que acompanham essa fic

* * *

Capítulo III

**_

Então é isso...A Madre e as freirinhas tão com os ets! Han! Mas elas não vão me pegar! To muito bem escondido aqui. Se elas pensaram que iam me desligar, vão se dar mal!

Naruto escondeu-se ali após ouvir uma das noviças comentar com a madre sobre seu desligamento. Claro que o quê ele entendeu por desligamento foi num sentido diferente do que se referiam na conversa. Acreditava que as duas o desligariam assim como faziam com a televisão quando passava das nove horas. Para assim poder entregá-lo aos ETS. Pegou alguns mantimentos, uma lanterna e escondeu-se na casa da árvore. Ninguém o encontraria.

XXX

Cinco horas e ele estava naquele orfanato...novamente...pela segunda vez numa mesma semana. Era mais do que ele visitava seu pai, no ano, enquanto este era vivo.

Duas horas antes Kakashi lhe ligou pedindo que fosse urgentemente para o orfanato. Naruto estava desaparecido, aparentemente fugira.

As noviças vasculharam cada canto do prédio sem resultado. A única saída segundo a madre seria chamar a polícia.

Não foi preciso. Andando pelo pátio Sasuke avistou uma corda caída no chão . Um pedaço cortado de uma escada que daria na casa de madeira sobre a árvore. Em meio as folhas reconheceu o olho azul de Naruto os observando por uma fresta.

Soltou um grunhido de irritação. "A criança estava ali o tempo todo e nenhum idiota foi capaz de encontrá-la",pensou. E há mais de duas horas a Madre, as noviças e os demais funcionários tentavam, sem resultado, convencer Naruto a descer.

Sasuke estava irritado (muito irritado) e sua expressão facial não era capaz de traduzir todo o seu mau-humor. A Madre agora, tentava convencer Naruto a descer através de seu pinguim.

-Naruto desça, meu filho. Seu pinguim está com saudade de você.

O garoto deu um tapa em sua própria testa como pode esquecer o Ed? Porcaria,pensou.

Mesmo contra a vontade, teria de deixar o amigo. Não desceria.

-Não desço!-gritou.- Não adianta!

A madre suspirou cansada, Naruto era muito teimoso, mesmo pra uma criança.

-Menino por favor, desça...- ela tentou mais uma vez.

-Não quero já disse que não vou ir com esse et esquisitão!

Kakashi camuflou o riso com uma tosse, ganhando um olhar mortal de Sasuke.

O Uchiha caminhou até a Madre.

-Me de isso, por favor. - ele disse pegando o pinguim das mãos da senhora.

-Mas o que o senhor vai fazer?

Sasuke não respondeu. Habilmente escalou a árvore e esgueirou-se pelos galhos até chegar próximo a porta, onde Naruto o encarava incrédulo.

"Esse et, é mais esperto do que eu pensei"

-Oh! Ele vai tentar fazê-lo descer...- disse a Madre em expectativa.

Kakahi sorriu. Realmente era surpreendente Uma boa jogada de Sasuke pegar o pinguim para tentar ganhar a confiança do menino.

-Hey, moleque!- Sasuke chamou.

-Que cê quer?- o loirinho respondeu apreensivo.

-Está vendo isso? - disse mostrando o pinguim em uma das mãos.

-Ed!

-Desça e eu te dou ele.

-Não mesmo! Eu sei que você é! Você é um et amarelo de Plutão que veio lobitotimizar (sim , ele falou errado mesmo) os terráqueos.

-Se não descer...Eu arranco a cabeça dele.

-Oh !- A Madre exclamou perplexa...

"Credo", pensou Kakashi...

-Isso é que é saber lidar com crianças...-falou irônico.

Naruto encarou por alguns segundos Sasuke. Aquele et de uma figa!, pensou. Tinha pego Ed de refém...E agora o que ele faria...Não queria deixar o amigo, mas não podia se render. Por fim decidiu-se.

-Eu não vou de jeito nenhum seu et! - gritou- Se você tocar um dedo no Ed você vai ver só!Eu sei que você é um et amarelo de Plutão que veio lobitotimizar (sim , ele falou errado mesmo) os terráqueos.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos. Aquilo era uma das coisas mais estúpidas que ouviu na vida. Pirralho irritante, pensou Que história era aquela de et? Bom. Ele não lhe deixava outra alternativa a não ser...

-Sasuke!

Kakashi achou melhor interferir, pressentiu que a cabeça do pinguim Ed corria um sério risco, o que colocaria tudo a perder.

-Deixe me falar com o garoto um minuto.

Sasuke desceu com um único pulo caindo de pé como se descesse de um degrau.

-Como quiser...Mas já estou cheio disso.

Apesar de não ter a mesma destreza de Sasuke o advogado conseguiu subir na árvore sem muitos problemas. Com cuidado aproximou-se da porta da pequena casa.

-Naruto...

-Nem vem...Que eu sei que você tá do lado do et.

Era melhor mudar de estratégia, pensou Kakashi.

-Escuta, Naruto. Eu estou do lados dos terráqueos, apenas me infiltrei entre os ets.

-Como um espião?!

-É, como um espião.

-Sério mesmo?!- Naruto se aproximou da porta.

"Ótimo",pensou Kakashi, estava conseguindo.

-Sérissimo. Mas preciso da sua ajuda por isso não conte para ninguém, promete?

-Prometo!

-Estou vigiando Sasuke a meses mas preciso colher mais informações, você pode fazer isso pra mim?

-Eu?

-Sim. Só você pode ficar na casa dele e colher as informações necessárias. Você faria isso pela Terra?

-Mas...tem mesmo que morar com ele...?

-Sim. Você não quer salvar a Terra e o Ed? Ora, pensei que fosse um garoto corajoso.

Naruto vacilou um pouco ao olhar para Sasuke. Franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu sou, sim! Vou salvar a Terra e o Ed!

-Que bom então desça comigo, certo.

-Uhum.

A Madre suspirou aliviada ao ver Naruto descer.

-Oh, menino! Você nos deixou preocupados. Você está bem , dói em algum lugar?

-Tô bem, Madre...

Sasuke os olhava irritado...Aquele garoto o fez perder uma noite de sono.

- Seria bom você devolver o brinquedo a ele .- Kakashi sussurrou meio intimidado com a expressão "levemente" intimidadora de Sasuke.

O Uchiha estendeu o brinquedo a Naruto que rapidamente o pegou e escondeu-se atrás da Madre, deixando só a cabeça a mostra. Encarou-o nos olhos e mostrou a língua para seu tutor.

-Moleque insolente- grunhiu Sasuke.

Kakashi correu a mão pela nuca. O garoto tem coragem, pensou. Não era comum alguém desafiar Sasuke abertamente, mesmo uma criança. Mas não sabia se aquilo era uma coisa boa. Só tinha certeza que aqueles dois ainda lhe dariam muito trabalho.

* * *

**Essa é minha única fic q eu to atualizando rs**

**Minha mão ainda está podre ç.ç **

**mas eu adoro escrever rs**

**Eu juro que depois que minha mão sarar, eu vou responder as reviews individualmente ç.ç**

**Respondendo:**

**Não , eu não sou a Sweet Pandora (Puts pq n pensei num nome legal como esse - falta de criatividade ¬.¬ A minha)**

**Sasuke e Lee surpreendeu até mesmo a mim rs . Eh meio dificil de imaginar eles dois juntos...**

**Um dia queria escrever algo sobre o Neji e o Lee (mas uma coisa de cada vez neh)**

**Sim o Naruto é fofo \o/**

**Eu escrevo capítulos curtinhos pq fica mais fácil de revisar, jah q eu so uma besta quadrada**

**Obrigadão pela dica dos fax. Eu nunca ia imaginar que era assim (rs)**

**Obrigada pela paciência e por me aturarem **

**Bjão e inteh**

**PS: se eu deixei algo errado desculpinha é que não to conseguindo usar meu revisor ç.ç**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Apenas um Ps:**_

_**Agorinha a pouco recebi uma mengm assim de uma amiga " Tu eh demente ou retardada nome do bixo não era Poly?"**_

_**Ops falha minha ., mas eu acho Ed legal tmb...Eh culpa do analgésico ele me deixa chapadona ç.ç **_

_**Bom vamos fazer assim então**_

_**bora votar**_ _**votem quer qr Poly e qm qr Ed**_

_**rs**_

_**precisamos de uma decisão até o próx capítulo**_

_**o Poly ou Ed tá tendo um papel fundamental na trama (to chocada O.O)**_

_**E eu pensando que ele seria um mero figurante**_

_**aiai**_

_**pfv desculpem esse projeto de escritora demente incapaz de lembrar o que escreveu dois capítulos atrás**_


	5. Chapter 5

**

Capítulo IV

**

-Tchau Madre.- Naruto disse abraçando a velha senhora.

-Adeus, meu filho. Que você seja muito feliz...

-Uhum. Tchau tias. -Ele disse acenando para as freiras na entrada do orfanato.

-Então Naruto pronto para a nova casa?

Kakashi perguntou enquanto abria a porta do carro para o pequeno que balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Pronto para combater os ets, senhor!- ele disse colocando o cinto de segurança.

Kakashi riu enquanto ligava o carro. Sasuke viajara urgentemente por questões de negócios. E coube ao advogado levar Naruto para sua nova vida.

"Mais um passo...", pensava Kakashi olhando o garoto pelo retrovisor. Itashi havia dado instruções precisas e ele se perguntava até que ponto o mais velho dos irmãos Uchiha estaria certo. Talvez fosse apenas loucura...Afastou esses pensamentos ao estacionar a frente da casa de Sasuke. Não cabia a ele questionar, suas opiniões não importavam, apenas seguia ordens. Mesmo que fosse embaraçoso era apenas mais um peão nesse jogo.

Tsunade e Rin os receberam na porta da residência.

-Então esse é o Naruto?- ela se inclinou até ficar na altura do menino.

-Naruto, esta é Tsunade. Ela ficará com você até que Sasuke volte.- Kakashi disse tirando a mochila de Naruto do carro.

-Você é um menino muito bonito, sabia? -Naruto a olhava meio desconfiado.- Essa moça aqui é a Rin, ela trabalha pro Sasuke.

A assessora inclinou-se respeitosamente, cumprimentando-o.

-Senhor Naruto, farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para que o senhor...

-Tá, tá ...Rin ...nós já sabemos...-Kakashi cortou.

-Vamos comigo? - Tsunade pegou a mão de Naruto o levando para o interior da residência.- Você vai adorar seu quarto, eu mesma decorei então não precisa se preocupar.

-Senhor Kakashi, quer ajuda com o resto das malas?

-Não há mais malas, só essa mochila.

-Só?

-Ele vem de um orfanato, não há muitas coisas individuais.

-Oh!

-Mas tem coisas que não podemos escolher em dividir ou não...não é?

Rin ficou em silêncio um minuto. Kakashi era uma pessoa estranha também, ela pensava.

-Creio que sim...

-Não se preocupe com isso...- Disse entrando.

A casa de Sasuke estava mais para mansão. Grande, com dois andares, branca com traços modernistas. A impessoalidade do exterior repetia-se no interior e na decoração.

"Um reflexo do dono",pensou Kakashi.

Naruto olhava tudo com seus grandes olhos azuis impressionado. A casa era enorme, o orfanato também, mas não tão bonito. Tsunade o levou para um quarto no segundo andar.

-Esse é o seu quarto.

-Meu?

-Claro.- ela sorriu.

-Mas tia, só tem uma cama...Quem mais vai dormir aqui?

Tsunade sorriu .

-Só você.

Naruto deu uma volta pelo lugar. Nunca tivera um quarto só para si, e estranhava um pouco a idéia de dormir sozinho ali. Mas por outro lado estava aliviado chegou a pensar que dividiria a cama com o esquisitão. No filme que viu os ets roncavam, babavam e soltavam pum dormindo...E na imaginação dele era assim que Sasuke dormia.

Kakashi entrou e largou a mochila do garoto na cama

-Ah! Deve estar com fome! Vou te deixar conhecendo o quarto enquanto faço um lanche pra você. Tá bom?

Naruto fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Quando estiver pronto eu te chamo.

Naruto tirou Ed de debaixo da roupa , onde o escondeu por precaução caso o et esquisitão quisesse atentar contra o pinguim novamente. Sentia que estavam razoavelmente seguros.

-Não exagere.-Kakashi disse, da porta, a Tsunade que descia as escadas.

-Que Mania! Eu nunca exagero!

-Eu vejo...

Naruto puxou a camiseta de Kakashi chamando sua atenção.

-Aquela tia é um et também?

-Não...Pode ficar tranquilo. Elá só é estranha às vezes, mas pode confiar nela.

-Uhum.

-Vamos descer e ver o que elas estão fazendo de bom?

-Tá.

Naruto assistiu TV na sala até Rin o chamar para lanchar na mesa da sala de jantar.

-Espero que esteja tudo do seu agrado pequeno senhor Uchiha e...

-Calma, Rin.- Kakashi cortou novamente.- Ele é só uma criança.

-Tio Kakashi, ela é soldado do et?

-Que et? -Rin perguntou confusa.

-Sim. Ela é tipo um zumbi obedece tudo que ele manda, mas não é perigosa.

-Senhor Kakashi!

-Prontos para lanchar ?- Tsunade entrou com uma bandeja gigsntesca de sanduíches interrompendo a conversa.

"Tsunade não toma jeito", pensou Kakashi.

XXX

Surrealista seria a descrição mais branda para aquela cena.

Sasuke chegou de madrugada. A viagem foi exaustiva e ele subiu direto para seu quarto.

Havia alguém...Alguém dormindo em sua cama. Ele ascendeu a luz.Era Naruto.

O garoto meio sonolento abriu os olhos. E aos poucos reconheceu a figura a sua frente.

Aquele era...Aquele era...

-Ahhhhhh!- gritou .-Etttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto ouviu Tsunade comentar que Sasuke voltaria naquela noite. Imaginava que o Et tentaria o atacar por isso se escondeu em outro lugar da casa. Não por medo afinal não tinha medo do esquisitão. Foi por Ed que andava assustado com a possibilidade de cair em mãos alienígenas (segundo Naruto). O que o loirinho não esperava é que fosse escolher justamente o quarto de Sasuke.

* * *

**Misericórdia ...(rs)**

**Curto é apelido para esse capítulo**

**Mas eu precisava de uma introdução para o inicio da real convivência entre os dois**

**Pessoas muito obrigada mesmo por ler minha fic, fico muito feliz.**

**Obrigada pelos desejos de melhora**

**a mão tá melhorando sim ç.ç**

**No próx. Capítulo o retorno do pinguim (rs)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo V**

Naruto não respondia. Encarava seu tutor desconfiado. De jeito nenhum ele iria obedecer Sasuke. Primeiramente por que não era o fã número um de banhos e segundo porque poderia ser uma armadilha arquitetada pelo esquisitão.

-E então, moleque?

-Não vo!

Aqueles estavam sendo dias estranhos para Sasuke. Apesar da babá que contratou era impossível ignorar a presença de uma criança na casa. Prova disso era o "incidente" da cama.

A babá até que se esforçava...Mas havia coisas que pareciam impossíveis. Exemplo: Fazer Naruto tomar banho. Ela teve de recorrer ao pai do garoto. Alías a mulher se perguntava como pai e filho podiam ser tão diferentes.

Sasuke não estava com muita paciência. Lançou um olhar sugestivo a Ed em cima do bidê e depois a Naruto.

Traduzido pelo garoto por: "moleque se você gosta dele...tome banho. Ou eu farei coisas bizarras com seu amigo. Hahahahaha (risada do mal) "

"Esse et...Vai usar Ed pra me forçar. Hum! Ele é esperto. Mas ele não vai me forçar."

-Tá certo! Eu tomo! - o loirinho pegou Ed e correu para o banheiro.

"Mais rápido do que eu imaginava", pensou Sasuke. Na verdade ele só iria sugerir ao garoto que levasse o brinquedo junto para o banho. Desceu e deu ordens a baba que visse as roupas para Naruto se trocar.

Mas o "episódio" banho estava apenas começando.

-Se...senhor Uchiha.- a babá chamava-o novamente na porta do escritório.

-Hum - Sasuke rosnou irritado. -Será que ele não podia trabalhar um segundo em paz?

-É..é..que eu acho que o seu filho não tomou banho. Na verdade acho que ele só molhou os cabelos pra fingir, sabe.

Uma veia de irritação pulsou nas têmporas de Sasuke. Subiu as escadas e outra vez foi para o quarto do garoto. Era a terceira vez.

-Moleque, você não vai tomar banho?-disse com sua habitual carranca de mau humor. Seu trabalho fora novamente interrompido para a o exercício das funções paternas.

-Já tomei!

-Eu SEI que não tomou. - Sasuke aproximou-se de Naruto- Você só molhou os cabelos, não foi?

O menino franziu a testa. O et era mais esperto do que ele pensava. Provavelmente descobriu a farsa através das técnicas alienígenas...

-Tome ...banho...agora!

-Não! Não adianta você não vai me obrigar! Seu feio!

Mas que tipo de criança era aquela?

"Vamos ver se não vai"

Ergueu Naruto e o colocou nos ombros. Carregando-o até o banheiro enquanto o garoto espancava as costas de Sasuke com as mãos, a gritos de "me solta , et" , "guarda-nacional me ajude". Estaria perdido, o loirinho pensava. O et finalmente decidiu dar cabo dele ou de ED, ou pior ainda : dos dois de uma vez só.

Sasuke colocou a criança no chão.

-Vá para o banho - disse fechando a porta - você só saí daqui depois que tomar banho. Eu ficarei aqui - escorou-se na porta - para ter certeza que vai tomar.

-Não adianta! Eu nunca vou me render. Pode mofar aí!

-Você que sabe...moleque. Mas diga onde está aquele seu pinguim?

"Essa não!", pensou o menino.

Ed ficara do lado de fora. Dessa vez o Et conseguiu pegá-lo desprevenido.

E agora o que faria? O esquisitão estava ali com ele, mas seus soldados podiam estar lá fora, prontos para torturar Ed. Mais uma vez teria que ceder. Pelo bem de Ed.

-Se eu tomar você me dá sua palavra de plutoniano amarelistico que me liberta?

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. " Que raios..." Era melhor nem pensar .

-Dou.

-Eu vou poder ficar com Ed?

-Vai.

-Sem nos acontecer nada?

-Sim.

-Promete?

-Sim.

-Jura?

-Sim.

-Mesmo, mesmo?

-Eu já falei que sim.

-Que o seu nariz crie uma verruga se tiver mentindo.?

-Sim- grunhiu.

-Que ele fique verde e caia?

-É.

Naruto não sabia se poderia confiar na palavra de um Et amarelo de Plutão. Mas tinha que arriscar. Por Ed.

-Então eu tomo...Mas você jura mesmo?

-MOLEQUE! EU JÁ FALEI MIL VEZ QUE JURO! ENTRE NESSA PORCARIA DE BOX E COMECE A TOMAR BANHO!

Naruto mostrou a língua.

-Garoto...se não começar a tomar banho agora eu mesmo vou te enfiar em baixo do chuveiro de roupa e tudo.

- Se você ficar olhando eu não consigo. Saí!

-Não. Eu só saio quando você terminar.

-Isso só pode ser uma armadilha dele pra ele ficar me olhando. -Naruto pensou alto.

As veias de irritação de Sasuke saltaram outra vez. Aquela criança...aquela criança...estava chamando-o de ...tarado.

-MOLEQUE IDIOTA! DA ONDE VOCÊ TIROU UMA COISAS DESSAS?! PRA QUE EU IRIA QUERER FICAR TE OLHANDO!?

-PARA DE GRITAR! EU QUE VOU SABER. DEVE SER PRAS EXPERIÊNCIAS DE ET!

Se encararam por alguns segundos. Se não tivesse paciência com Naruto, eles ficariam horas ali. Sasuke contou até dez pausadamente para atenuar a irritação.

-Pela última vez, garoto. Tome banho! Eu vou me virar de costas e fechar os olhos. Entendeu?

-Entendi.

De costas Sasuke ouviu o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado.

"Finalmente",pensou.

XXX

Naruto acabou o banho. Sasuke já não estava no banheiro e Ed estava sobre a pia. Vestiu-se. A baba lhe serviu o jantar e o deixou assistir tv antes de dormir. Adormeceu logo., sonhando com o filme que assistiu.

Foi acordado pela babá e ainda sonolento subiu para o quarto.

Sasuke olhou para o relógio já eram duas da madrugada. Encerraria o trabalho por aquele dia. Desligou o notebook e subiu para seu quarto. Criar crianças não era uma tarefa fácil.

"De novo não",pensou. "Por que raios aquela criança quase sempre acabava na sua cama?"

Agarrado ao travesseiro e a Ed. Naruto dormia na cama de Sasuke. Como não conhecia bem a casa e estava meio sonâmbulo quando a babá mandou-o subir, acabou errando o quarto e novamente dormindo na cama de Sasuke.

Sasuke deu um suspiro exausto. Era melhor não acordá-lo.

Como nunca pretendeu ter empregados que dormissem no trabalho, as dependências reservadas a eles não possuíam camas. Alojou temporariamente a babá no quarto de hóspedes. A cama de Naruto era muito menor que Sasuke e ele também se recusava a dormir numa cama de criança. O jeito foi dormir no sofá da sala de estar.

* * *

**Uia O.o**

**Ateh q ficou grande...rs**

**Embora eu ache que a qualidade desse cáp é meio duvidosa ç.ç**

**Pessoas das reviews**

**muito obrigada o**

**são vcs que me inspiram a atualizar**

**obrigada tmb pelos desejos de melhoras a minha mão **

**ela tá boa já lol Aleluia!**

**Sobre a fic:**

**A fic é romance e é Sasunaru , esclarecendo as dúvidas (n.n)**

**Atualmente está shounen-ai ,mas evoluíra para o yaoi lol**


	7. Chapter 7 A

**Why Not Me**

**Capítulo VI**

Kakashi ria abertamente, em seu escritório.Gostaria de ter presenciado a cena.

Tsunade havia acabado de contar sobre a calorosa "recepção" de Naruto ao seu tutor.

-Gostaria de saber como ele está?- suspirou a mulher.

-Naruto?

-Sim...Ele já está a três dias com Sasuke.

-Não se preocupe ele ficará bem. Por enquanto não interfira nesses primeiros dias.

Tsunade fez um muchocho.

-É uma ordem- completou Kakashi.

XxX

Soube que algo estava errado ao descer para o café e deparar-se com a cozinha naquele estado. Copos sujos, açucar e achocolatado pelo chão, leite derramado na mesa e os culpados do crime: Naruto e seu fiel cúmplice Ed.

Na mesa da sala a resposta para aquele cenário hediondo. Um bilhete da babá explicando que a mãe dela passara mal durante a madrugada e a moça teve de sair às pressas para o hospital.

Após sete tentativas fracassadas de preparar o leite de acordo com o gosto do menino Sasuke serviu-lhe a mesa o café da manhã. Um copo grande de achocolatado com sanduíche e biscoitos.

Naruto estava com fome. O menino monitorou todo o processo. Afinal o esquisitão poderia pôr na comida soro da verdade, substâncias transmutadoras (apesar de Naruto não fazer idéia do que isso seria) ou até mesmo verduras. Mas não aconteceu nada disso.

Terminou o ultimo gole dando um grande suspiro sobrando um pouco de leite em seus lábios . Sasuke limpou-os, passando o guarnapo nos lábios de Naruto que recuou diante do movimento inesperado do outro.

-Estava sujo- Sasuke justificou-se.

"Criança esquisita", pensou. O garoto era muito desconfiado. O que era natural dado sua situação, mas as vezes pensava se não era exagerada. E se era indagava-se o porquê.

Começou a limpar a pequena bagunça deixada por Naruto e Ed. A diarista ia a casa apenas dois dias na semana e aquele não era um deles.

Como sempre morou sozinho a casa mantinha-se em ordem e a mulher só comparecia para arejar os aposentos ou retirar o pó dos móveis. A louça diária o próprio Sasuke lavava, não gostava de a deixar acumular.

Detestava sujeira e desordem e por consequência não sentia muita simpatia por crianças. Elas eram motivo de confusão e preocupação. Não raro se mostravam egoístas e muito irritantes. Características que repudiava nas pessoas, principalmente com as quais tinha algum envolvimento.

Por isso encarou com surpresa o garoto dirigir-se a pia lavar o copo, o pires e logo depois começar a juntar os demais utensílios sujos.

-Ei moleque, você não precisa fazer isso.

Naruto o encarou serio como se dissesse "mas" e seguiu limpando.

-Ok. -Sasuke continuou - Primeiro suba e troque de roupa , para não sujar o pijama e aí você pode descer e continuar.

Achou melhor não discutir com a criança e arranjar algum pretexto para tirá-la da cozinha. O moleque limpar a própria bagunça era uma coisa boa, mas não era seguro ali nem ele achava que crianças deveriam desempenhar atividades domésticas além do necessário para aprenderem a organizar-se.

Quando o garoto desceu Sasuke já terminara a limpeza e trabalhava no escritório.

Sasuke passou a manhã toda sob os olhos atentos de Naruto sentado em posição de índio e do famigerado pingüim; ambos de binóculos na porta do escritório.

Para Naruto a ausência da babá era a oportunidade de monitorar a atividade alienígena da casa, o que abrangia toda e qualquer ação do esquisitão.

No princípio o tutor sentiu-se incomodado, detestava ser observado, estar na mira do olhar alheio. Mas acreditava que logo o moleque se cansaria e iria fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Por vezes levantava os olhos da tela do notebook para conferir se o garoto estava ali. Não podia negar que o pirralho era determinado. E engraçado... Admitiu ao ver Naruto camuflado por folhas de ofício pintadas de verde engatinhar até um vaso no canto do escritório e esconder-se entre as folhagens da planta.

* * *

**Então pessoas queridas**

**Me perdoem por favor pela demora**

**deixem eu contar uma histórinha **

**Estava lá eu , Cleozinha, linda e bela terminando o capítulo VI quando meu irmão pediu pra usar o pc.**

**Aí como eu sou uma irmã legal(mentirinha) deixei. Só que esqueci de dizer pra ele não fechar as janelas. Mas ele fechou u Word e eu não tinha salvo ç.ç **

**Enfim demorou um tempão pra mim lembrar o que tinha escrito e eu só lembrei metade por isso esse cap vai ser dividido em parte A e B **


	8. hiatus

**AVISO**

Eu estava achando sei lá...desonesto da minha parte ficar tanto tempo sem atualizar nada e não dar nenhuma explicação sobre isso...

Ando meio enrolada com os estudos (na verdade muito) e tive uns probleminhas familiares e depois com o pc então eu vou ficar um tempo sem escrever nada novo.

Mas é só um tempinho acho que mais um mês só e aí eu juro que atualizo todas as minhas fics pendentes. Não abandonarei nenhuma delas. Odeio histórias sem final ç.ç. Espero que me aguardem.

Obrigada por acompanharem e pelas rewies

um bjão e até um mesinho

Cleo


	9. Chapter 7 B

Naruto estava emburrado

Naruto estava emburrado. Após o almoço havia dormido no posto e sido pego pelo Et. Uma vergonha para um soldado. Quem sabe que planos malignos o Esquisitão arquitetava.

À princípio Sasuke não notou que o pequeno dormira e quando o viu notou que ele se remexia apertando Ed contra si. Tinha uma expressão amedontrada no rosto. Por isso ao ives de leva-lo a cama acordou-o.

Não era comum ter curiosidades sobre outras pessoas. Mas teve vontade de saber que pesadelo o menino sonhou. Porém não perguntou nada Certamente era culpa dos filmes que o moleque estava acostumado a assistir.

Depois disso o garoto pareceu desistir de vigia-lo um pouco. Assistiu tv, jantou quando o tutor mandou e a noitinha dormiu.

Sasuke seguiu trabalhando. Já era madrugada. Ouviu um barulho vindo da sala e logo o vulto de Naruto a porta. Munido de binóculos,Ed e um cobertorzinho azul acomodou-se novamente perto da planta.

Sasuke nada falou.

A luz de seu escritório era a única acesa na casa toda e Naruto não tinha altura para alcançar o interruptor. Então não foi difícil de entender que a criança provavelmente teve medo. Embora que se dissessem isto a Naruto ele responderia que não teme nada e estava ali apenas porque Ed tivera medo ou então para vigiar as atividades noturnas do Et.

**Gente...**

**Voltei**

**Alguém ainda tá lendo? T.T**

**Desculpem-me pelo hiatus, mas estudar valeu a pena pq finalmente eu me sai bem numa prova. (n liguem a autora eh meio ignorante)**

**O capítulo saiu curtinho pq era a parte B neh**

**Mas então seguiremos com essa fic de agora em diante**

**PS:Encontrei vários bonecos de Ed rs**

**PS2: Não revisei ç.ç Sinto muito**


	10. Chapter 8

O telefone tocou. Para variar mais problemas...Tinha de ir a empresa resolver um assunto. A incompetência generalizada pedia que ele mesmo resolvesse já que nenhum de seus funcionários fora capaz

Era o terceiro dia de dispensa da babá e as coisas não andavam muito fáceis. Além da impertinência habitual, Sasuke observava que o garoto andava um tanto inquieto. Conseqüência de ficar tantos dias dentro de casa sem ter onde gastar energia além de em suas observações ao extraterrestre, mas o papai de primeira-viagem não sabia disto.

Mesmo quando o estava vigiando Naruto andava de um lado a outro arrastando Ed consigo.

Sasuke recostou-se na cadeira. Toda aquela movimentação tirava sua concentração. O que raios aquela criança tinha? Não podia ficar quieta nem por algumas horas?

Pensou em trancá-lo no quarto, mas isso seria violar os direitos humanos. Não seria? Sem contar que só em pensar na falação de Tsunade ao saber disso suas têmporas começavam a latejar.

Salvou o arquivo em que trabalhava num disquete e desligou o note-book. Era quase impossível achar uma babá disponível em cima da hora, por isso nem tentou. A saída era levar o moleque com ele.

-Moleque!Moleque!

Sasuke chamou levantando-se e indo até a sala. Naruto o encarava de pijama.

-Troque-se. Nós vamos sair.

O menino não se moveu um centímetro.

-É surdo? (¬.¬)

Estava hesitante. Desde que chegado a casa nunquinha o Et havia o chamado para sair. Então o convite parecia muito suspeito. Será que era agora? O esquisitão ia querer livrar-se dele e de Ed agora?

-Pra quê?

Sasuke não estava acostumado a ser questionado. Como assim "pra que"? Porque ele estava mandando. Isso deveria bastar. Mas não bastava para o pequeno Naruto.

-Não vou!- Respondeu diante da insistência do tutor.

-Vai ficar aqui sozinho então?!

Tentou amedrontar a criança. Ignorando que a perspectiva de sair com o Et carrancudo era mais assustadora do que ficar sozinho em casa.

-Ed vai ficar comigo.

-Olha moleque... Você vai.

-Não vô naum! Não importa o que você faça! Et!

Naruto chutou a canela de Sasuke e subiu correndo as escadas.

-Feio!

Não aquela criança não podia se atrevido a fazer aquilo, pensava Sasuke. Mas ela tinha e agora ele a faria ir de qualquer jeito.

Naruto não achava que um espião não deveria usar de violência, mas parecia ser um caso de vida ou morte. Perguntava-se o que ele e Ed fariam não tinham para onde fugir. Correu para seu quarto fechando a porta. Antes que pudesse levar a cadeira até ela para ficar na altura da fechadura e trancá-la Sasuke entrou. E pela cara que o esquisitão fazia o pequeno sabia que ele e seu pingüim estavam muito encrencados.

* * *

**o Uia que rápido**

**Nem eu pensava em atualizar tão brevemente**

**Eu sei, eu sei...devia fazer capítulos maiores**

**Eu até tento, mas não consigo é mais forte que a minha pessoa.**

**Respondendo algumas questões. **

**Um dia (rs) o Naruto saberá que seu tutor não é um Et, eu espero.**

**Crescer faz parte... todo mundo cresce.**

**E agora por último e mais importante**

**Meu muito obrigada por continuarem acompanhando a minha fic. Eh isso q me faz atualizar ç.ç (me emocionei agora)**


	11. Chapter 9

Lentamente Naruto foi recuando passo a passo até chegar a cama, onde se refugiou atrás de um travesseiro

Lentamente Naruto foi recuando passo a passo até chegar a cama, onde se refugiou atrás de um travesseiro. Por alguns segundos ele e o tutor encararam-se, estudando o adversário. Naruto estudava as possíveis rotas de fuga enquanto Sasuke determinava-se ferrenhamente no seu objetivo..

Sasuke trancou a porta, pegou duas peças de roupa no guarda-roupa.

-Moleque...banho...agora- ordenou pausadamente

Naruto mal se moveu ou esboçou qualquer reação de atender a ordem. Sasuke cruzou os braços em frente ao garoto. Desistiu de forçar o banho, daria muito trabalho e não estava com tempo.

-Moleque, eu estou me cansando. Troque de roupa ou prefere que eu faça isso por você.

De jeito nenhum aquele ET safado o veria nu.

-Nunca!

Naruto arremessou o travesseiro no rosto do tutor.

Era a realidade nua e crua, por mais que Sasuke não acreditasse. Aquela criança não só o desobedeceu como o desafiou. E como se não bastasse no cumulo da insolência ainda arremessou um travesseiro em seu rosto.

Sasuke soltou as roupas de Naruto no chão. Aquilo não ficaria sem resposta. O moleque iria sair daquela casa consigo por bem ou por mal, vestido ou não.

-Chega! – disse tirando o sobretudo que vestia.

O que o ET estava pensando em fazer? Naruto sabia que qualquer que fosse a resposta não seria boa para ele. E essa certeza se confirmou ao ver o tutor avançar pela cama até ele.

Sasuke era incalculavelmente mais forte. O que não significava que Naruto iria se intimidar ou se render facilmente. Enquanto Sasuke tentava vesti-lo com o sobretudo o menino debatia-se acertando pantufadas no tutor.

Com esforço Sasuke conseguiu vestir as mangas. Egueu-o e o carregou no colo até o carro. Naruto não se rendia batendo na cabeça de Sasuke com ED até chegarem a garagem.

-Me solta , seu feio, besta.

Sentia muito pelo companheiro mais situações extremas exigiam medidas extremas.

Sasuke sentou Naruto no banco de trás do carro e afivelou-lhe o cinto e segurança.

-Nós vamos ao meu trabalho, por isso... – estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente – Sem gracinhas, moleque.

Sasuke sentou-se no banco do motorista. Sua enxaqueca piorara com as pinguinzadas que o moleque lhe acertou na cabeça. De que era feito aquele brinquedo, afinal? Pedra?

Quanto mais sua cabeça doía mais mal-humorado ficava. Tanto que o próprio Naruto sentiu a aura sombria de perigo emanada pelo esquisitão. O ET não estava para brincadeira, era melhor não tentar nada. E, pensando bem, aquela seria uma boa oportunidade de se infiltrar no comando central alienígena.

O tal comando central era diferente do que esperava. Não era uma nave espacial como imaginou e sim um enorme arranha-céu com a fachada espelhada. Ele não sabia, mas era um dos maiores da cidade.

Os funcionários da recepção cumprimentaram Sasuke com reverência. Um tanto surpresos pelo senhor presidente estar carregando uma criança vestida de sobretudo e pantufas de cãezinhos.

Sasuke entrou no elevador privativo subindo ao andar da sala de conferências. Sua secretária, Tentei, alertou imediatamente que estava atrasado. Sasuke respondeu com um olhar irritado. Claro que sabia que estava atrasado. E a culpa era de quem? Do moleque insolente.

Entregou a criança a Kiba, o primeiro funcionário que viu pela frente depois de Tentei.

-Cuide disso.

Kiba não questionou nem como ou o porquê. Todos sabiam que questionar Sasuke, quando ele estava com aquela expressão mal-humorada (quase sempre) não era uma atitude saudável para manter-se empregado.

Pegou Naruto dos braços do presidente, observando-o se afastar logo em seguida na direção do longo corredor.

XxX

Sasuke encerrou a reunião. Dispensando as bajulações de alguns diretores, seguiu até a sala de Kiba.

Havia durado cerca de três horas, mas poderia tê-la encerrado em uma ou menos. Era um estupidez chama-lo para resolver coisas daquele tipo. Além de tudo teve de sanar as divergências entre dois diretores sobre um projeto de expansão. Sua palavra sempre era a final, não abrindo espaço para contrariedades. Mesmo sendo extremamente jovem, era muito hábil nos negócios, um prodígio tão genial quanto frio.

Kiba brincava com um fantoche de papel encenando para Naruto o que parecia ser uma história. Sasuke apoiou-se na porta observando a expressão tranqüila do garoto. Era uma novidade para ele vê-lo assim.

Kiba fez uma nova macaquice despertando o riso do menino. Em todo aquele tempo Sasuke nunca o tinha visto rir. Mas como ele mesmo raramente sorria achava que ra normal.

Kiba percebeu a presença do presidente os observando.

-Er..Senhor- endireitou a postura num cumprimento respeitoso.

Sasuke aproximou-se dos dois.

- Hora de ir, pirralho.

Naruto fez cara e desapontamento, estava gostando de brincar. Kiba afagou seus cabelos.

-Não faz mal, garotão. Outro dia você vem de novo com seu pai e nós brincamos mais. Ta bom?

-Uhum.

Sasuke franziu o rosto, quantas vezes iria repetir que não era o pai do garoto? E quem falou que depois de tudo que o moleque aprontara ele iria traze-lo outra vez?

-Mas eu posso te levar até o estacionamento. Que acha? – Kiba perguntou solicito. Quem deu permissão para ele fazer isso ?

-Obrigado, tio.

Mais hein? O moleque estava agradecendo? Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Kiba aproximou-se para pegar Naruto no colo novamente, mas foi impedido pela mão de Sasuke que segurou seu braço.

-Acho que você tem mais coisas para fazer do que ficar de babá. Já perdeu muito tempo de trabalho hoje não acha ?

Realmente Sasuke era uma pessoa estranha e assustadora às vezes, pensou Kiba.

-Claro, senhor. Vou voltar imediatamente ao trabalho.

O próprio Sasuke carregou Naruto ao carro. No caminho de volta para a casa pensava em como aquela criança conseguia sempre o desafiar, mesmo involuntariamente. Se comportando daquela forma no escritório de Kiba. Se tinha alguém a quem devia

agradecer era a ele e não a Kiba. Sua dor de cabeça voltara. Aqueles eram pensamentos inúteis. A criança que ficasse agradecendo e rindo para o pateta que quisesse, estava pouco se importando.

O resto do dia transcorreu com certa tranqüilidade. Naruto, após o jantar, cansado pela batalha da manhã cpom o ET adormeceu no sofá assistindo Tv enquanto Sasuke lia um livro. Sasuke suspirou, mais uma vez teria de colocar o moleque para dormir, já estava se tornando um hábito.

Como na noite anterior Naruto agarrava ED contra si com o rosto franzido. Que sonhos seriam aqueles? Talvez o devesse acordar. Tocou-lhe o rosto, não era febre. A expressão no rosto do menino relaxou e Sasuke achou melhor leva-lo para cama. Os sonhos deviam ser resultado dos filmes sem pé nem cabeça que o moleque assistia.

* * *

**Yoooooooooo**

**Acabei**

**Meu palno era atualizar todas as fics de naruto, mas , sempre tem um mas, meu irmão piso no modem e o trequinho fo pro céu. E pra variar eu to sem pen drive tmb , pq tudo da errado junto. **

**Q emoção mais de mil palavras num cap**

**Commorem**

**E ah feliz dia dos namorados pra todo mundo**


	12. Chapter 10

-Sasuuuuuuuuuuukeeeeeeeeeeee – a voz de Tsunade esbravejava através do telefone - Não ouse desligar esse telefone ou eu mato você! Me escute!

- Já escutei. Tenho que trabalhar e você também. Adeus.

Sasuke voltou-se novamente para o note-book.

Era o quinto dia desde que a babá tirara licença. Durante este tempo ele e o moleque mantiveram uma convivência relativamente pacifica. Embora Naruto tenha aliviado a vigilância, vez outra Sasuke o pegava vigiando-lhe, sempre com o pingüim e os binóculos. Não havia necessidade de uma outra babá.

Tsunade não concordava. Achava um absurdo Naruto ficar todos aqueles dias dentro de casa sem conviver com outras pessoas além do tutor carrancudo. Se não tivesse de respeitar o tal "tempo de segurança" que Kakashi estabelecera ela mesma levaria o pequeno para passear. Porém como não podia, a única solução, enquanto a babá não retornava ao trabalho, era tentar convencer Sasuke que crianças tinham necessidades. Mas aparentemente não teve sucesso.

Sasuke parou de digitar alguns instantes, mantendo o olhar em alguns gráficos na tela sem realmente prestar atenção neles. As têmporas lentamente começavam a doer, provavelmente efeito da falação desenfreada de Tsunade, pensou.

Aquilo era exagero, eram só alguns dias.

Recostou-se na cadeira fechando os olhos. Sua mente estava distante, em sua infância. Recordava-se que quando criança por vezes olhava pelas janelas do carro, nas raras vezes que lhe era permitido sair da residência da família. O carro trafegando veloz fazendo a paisagem verde distorcer-se.

Um pequeno estampido o fez despertar das lembranças. Era Naruto. Através da porta aberta Sasuke podia vê-lo brincar com o pingüim no corredor.

-Moleque, quer dizer Naruto... – disse saindo do escritório – Troque de roupa, nós vamos sair.

XXX

Dessa vez não houve nenhuma batalha. Fato que surpreendeu Sasuke.

Naruto supôs que o tutor o levaria novamente no quartel general alienígena. E apesar de ter gostado das brincadeiras do "tio Kiba" teria de despistá-lo para, dessa vez, conseguir investigar aquele prédio. Mas viu seus planos frustrados assim que chegaram ao seu destino e saíram do carro.

Podia ser uma distorção surreal no espaço-tempo ou uma alucinação coletiva das mães que observavam seus filhos brincarem, mas não era.

Estavam longe do quartel general dos plutonianos: estavam em um playground. Sasuke Uchiha estava em um playground.

O tutor não entendia de crianças e aquele foi o único lugar que lhe veio a mente. Onde elas podiam correr e ser barulhentas o quanto quisessem. Mas as coisas também não ocorreram como sasuke esperava.

Naruto não se moveu um centímetro do lugar onde estava. Apenas observou as demais crianças brincando ao longe para depois encarar firmemente o tutor. Estava confuso, não sabia por que o ET idiota o levara aquele lugar, mas sabia que não queria ficar.

-Quero ir embora.

Realmente aquilo era inesperado para Sasuke. Pensou que assim que chegassem Naruto iria se misturar as outras crianças para fazerem seja lá o que as crianças faziam.

-Eu perdi tempo de trabalho pra te trazer aqui... Se divirta.

-Eu não...não pedi pra vir aqui!

-Você é um moleque muito estranho. Por que você não vai brincar com o resto dos moleques feito você.

-Eu não quero. Não gosto deles.

Sasuke correu o olhar por Naruto e em seguida pelo parque. Se o moleque não queria brincar com outras crianças, o que podia fazer?Nada. Era escolha do garoto e talvez es- tivesse certo. Quando o próprio Sasuke tinha a idade de Naruto raramente mantinha contato outras crianças. Até o colegial teve aulas só passando a conviver com pessoas de sua idade durante a adolescência. E nunca pensara que essa convivência tivesse lhe feito falta. Mas talvez não fosse justo com o moleque ser como Sasuke. O tutor deu um suspiro profundo. Talvez fosse melhor para Naruto aprender a ficar e se misturar.

-Por quê? Por acaso tem medo deles.

-Eu não tenho medo de nada, seu feio!

- Não é o parece quando se foge. Além de um moleque mal-educado e encrenqueiro você também é medroso...

-Eu não sou medroso!

-Prove.

Naruto apertou Ed. Não era medroso!

Et idiota... Não podia ficar desmoralizado na frente de Sasuke, não podia mostrar fraqueza diante do inimigo da Terra. Tinha de mostrar que não tinha medo de nada.

Ele entendeu o que o Et safado queria e lentamente, com toda a coragem que tinha caminhou até um o centro do play.

O tutor o acompanhou com os olhos. Ele realmente tinha coragem, admitiu.

Após alguns minutos, aos poucos, algumas crianças se aproximaram de Naruto e logo o loirinho estava brincando com elas.

Um semi-esboço de sorriso desenhou-se no rosto satisfeito de Sasuke.

Naruto parecia estar se divertindo e isso era de certa forma interessante, pensou o tutor, de certa forma agradável.

Sasuke tirou os óculos escuros e sentou-se num banco. Naquele cenário tão pitoresco ele parecia um ator de cinema e atraia a atenção de todas as mães. Algumas aproximaram-se tentando puxar conversa, encantadas com um pai tão bonito levando o filho ao parque.

Normalmente isso seria um bom motivo para irritar o jovem Uchiha, mas sua atenção estava em Naruto. O moleque, misturado as demais crianças era tão diferente do que era em casa. Nos últimos dias seu conceito sobre o garoto havia melhorado para tolerável.

Pequenos gritos chamaram a atenção de todos e logo um meio circulo de crianças se formou em volta de algo, mais precisamente alguém.

-Moleque – Sasuke pressentiu.

O tutor adiantou-se até elas. Naruto estava sentado em meio delas. No tombo fizera um pequeno corte na palma da mão.

-Ei, Naruto. Você está bem?

O pequeno não respondeu olhava estático , com olhos trêmulos de lágrimas para o sangue que acumulava-se.

Sasuke agaixou-se, ficando na altura do menino. Por mais que o chamasse Naruto não respondia, apenas tremia como absorto num transe. O que raios estava acontecendo com aquele garoto?

* * *

**;D oie pessoas**

**Faz tempo neh... Desculpinha pela demora. Mas aconteceram tantas coisas ç.ç. Enfim, mas estamos de volta. Esse capítulo era pra ser mais longo, mas decidi dividir ele em dois para me dar de presente de aniversário \o/ rs. Ateh a prox e espero que sigam acompanhando  
**

* * *


	13. Chapter 11

-E então? - Sasuke inquiriu Lee que acabara de terminar o curativo.

-Ele vai ficar bem, foi apenas um corte superficial - disse o médico afagando os cabelos do pequeno- ele foi bastante corajoso. Merece um pirulito.

-Brigada - disse o menino com a voz baixa.

-Você realmente não parece com Sasuke. Que sorte!

-O que você quer dizer com isso? (¬.¬)

-Nada,nada...

-Lee, eu gostaria de falar em particular com você...

-Er...Claro.

O médico chamou uma das enfermeiras para ficar com o menino seguiu com Sasuke até uma sala reservada.

-Não sabia que você tinha um filho.

Sasuke não respondeu. Não tinha mais paciência para explicar sua relação com o moleque. Principalmente porque havia coisas mais importantes naquele momento a serem explicadas. Observara todo o processo desde que trouxera o garoto á clinica de Lee. Não era coragem, o garoto simplesmente não estava ali, pelo menos a mente dele não estava.

-O que ele tem?

-Hã... Como assim?

-Quando se cortou. Ele pareceu entrar em outro mundo...

-Ele estava em choque... É provável que tenha apenas se assustado, ou que tenha medo de sangue. Mas nada grave. Faça-o se distrair, um passeio, tomar sorvete e ele voltará ao normal.

Lee era um despreocupado era perda de tempo perguntar qualquer coisa para ele, pensou o tutor. Mas talvez ele estivesse certo. Poderia não ser nada, afinal as crianças, principalmente o garoto encrenqueiro, são estranhas por natureza.

-Doutor,doutor – a enfermeira bateu a porta, chamando os dois de volta a sala.

Naruto debatia-se no colo de outra enfermeira tentando fugir. Gritava e chorava esperneando.

Sasuke adiantou-se tirando o garoto dela.

-Mas o que raios esta acontecendo? O que fez pra ele ?

-Nada, nada. De repente ele quis sair di-di-zendo que precisava pegar algo... Que havia esquecido. Nós o impedimos e ele começou a chorar...- respondeu a enfermeira gaguejante. Assustada com o olhar mortal de Sasuke. Como um homem tão bonito podia ser tão assustador.

-Moleque – Sasuke sentou Naruto na cama no canto da sala – Pare de chorar e me ouça. O que foi que você esqueceu?

Naruto socava o tutor tentando soltar-se.

-Me largaaaaa!

-Não até você me dizer o que perdeu?

Naruto encarou o tutor. Os grandes olhos azuis vermelhos, cheios de lágrimas.

-Foi você... Você prendeu ele... ME DEVOLVE!!

Voltou a bater os punhos contra o tutor.

Lee interveio.

-Naruto, Naruto, calma ... – disse tomando o lugar de Sasuke - Se você perdeu alguma coisa, nós te ajudaremos a encontrar, mas diga o que é.

-E.. ed... – disse aos soluços.

-Ed?

-O pingüim –suspirou Sasuke – Ele deve ter perdido no caminho ou no playground.

-Mentira você pegou- soluços-e escondeu ele de mim. DEVOLVE!

-O que eu ia querer com uma coisa daquelas, garoto? – exasperou-se Sasuke.

- Naruto... Eu garanto que não foi seu pai quem o pegou. – Lee afagou os cabelos do menino conseguindo sua atenção- Você confio em mim na hora do curativo. Confia agora?

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça enquanto Lee limpava-lhe as lágrimas.

-Mas agora já está tarde. Amanhã quando for dia você pode ir procurar com Sasuke. Não é Sasuke? Sasuke?

O tutor já não estava na sala...

**

* * *

Que demora...**

**Ando demorando pra atualizar...**

**É que chegar nessas partes dramáticas eh difícil ç.ç **

**Ed sumiu... **

**Ain como doeu fazer isso ç.ç**

**Como se não bastasse Sasuke também**

**Gente será que todos foram abduzidos?**


	14. Chapter 12

Completamente sozinho, sentado em sua sala, imerso nas sombras de sua casa, Sasuke estava mergulhado num profundo silêncio. Agora, que Naruto não estava lá, não havia necessidade de luzes acesas. Lee sugeriu que o menino passasse a noite na clínica. Achava que voltar para casa só o agitaria mais ainda. O tutor concordou, mas no fundo de seu íntimo estava contrariado. Talvez não devesse ter o deixado lá ou talvez devesse deixá-lo para sempre.

Não tinha obrigações e tampouco consideração alguma por Itachi, fosse qual fosse o objetivo do irmão ao lhe deixar a guarda do garoto, não lhe devia nada, pensou sentindo sua enxaqueca aumentar dolorosamente.

Porém estava intrigado com a reação do moleque ao sangue, algo estava errado, também se perguntava que tipo de ligação haveria afinal entre os dois.

O som do telefone o despertou de seus pensamentos.

-Sasuke?! É Lee, eu não sei como foi acontecer, seu filho... Ele sumiu.

* * *

O doutor era bonzinho, Naruto confiava nele, mas não nas promessas do Et. Aquele Et amarelo era muito esperto e certamente enganaria o médico facilmente, por isso fugiu do hospital. Tinha de salvar Ed, custasse o que custasse, e teria de o fazer sozinho, não arriscaria que vidas inocentes virassem escravos cavadores de meleca verde nas minas dos plutonianos.

Fugir não foi tão difícil. Fez como já fizera outras vezes no orfanato: cobriu dois travesseiros na cama, ficou de guarda na porta até que o corredor estivesse vazio e silencioso, aproveitou um minuto de distração das recepcionistas no saguão e engatinhou para a saída. Difícil mesmo foi esconder-se dos seguranças da clínica, mas nada o deteria sua missão de resgate.

O Et devia ter levado Ed para seu laboratório, teria de voltar para casa dele e procurar pistas. O mais rápido possível, Ed não podia esperar.

Estava escuro e assustador. Naruto estava perdido, mas era corajoso, seguia em frente. Queria que Ed estivesse com ele, mas não teria medo, tinha que ser forte. Ed sempre esteve com ele, nas horas boas e ruins, por isso daria o melhor de si para salvá-lo.

O loirinho deu um sobressalto. Um barulho. Oh, não! Ele seria pego.

* * *

Sasuke mandou que o médico seguisse procurando o garoto nas redondezas. Ele procuraria no playground, se o moleque estava atrás do pingüim idiota provavelmente iria para lá.

A pressão nas têmporas de Sasuke aumentara, mas ele não percebera. Como Lee podia ter perdido o moleque?! Por que raios o moleque encrenqueiro estava sempre...

Ploft!Ploft! Sasuke não pode concluir o pensamento. Conseguiu desviar do primeiro golpe, mas o segundo o acertou em cheio, explodindo contra seu rosto encharcando-o.

-Derrete, cara feia!

Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

-Moleque... - grunhiu entre os dentes.

Naruto estreitou os seus também.

-Et...

O rosto molhado do tutor, iluminado apenas pela fraca iluminação do parque dispersa nos galhos das árvores tornavam sua carranca dez vezes mais assustadora. A feição que para dez entre onze mulheres era extremamente atraente para Naruto não representava nada além da face plutoniana da maldade inter-galática.

Naruto saiu correndo. Não por que estivesse com medo do et bobalhão, mas porque Sasuke era mais forte, momentaneamente. Havia sido uma boa idéia pegar alguns pacotes de soro para usar como munição, mas não era suficiente para um combate real com o cara de coruja azeda. A saída era correr o mais rápido que pudesse e se esconder entre as árvores e quando o Et cansasse de procurá-lo seguiria ele até a base onde mantinha Ed refém. Olhou para trás e já não via o Et atrás de si, mas correndo até topar em algo e cair.

Naruto levantou do chão desajeitadamente. Com o tempo havia ralado a outra mão, mas não sangrava. Levantou o rosto para ver no que havia batido. Dois homens, ou seriam garotos? Os olhos infantis de Naruto não tinham certeza se eram realmente humanos, pois nem a verdadeira cara do Et amarelo era tão feia como as daqueles dois. Um era magro e alto e outro gordo e atarracado, os dois tinham cabelo espetado, correntes no rosto, e pelos coloridos saindo do nariz e as roupas pareciam bem esquisitas para o menino. Será que o Et tinha feito algo com eles?

-Mas que porcaria é essa?! – disse o magricela com a voz esganiçada.

-Acho que é uma criança... – disse o gordo com uma voz sonolenta e arrastada.

-Eu to vendo idiota!

-Então por que perguntou?

-Ei garoto, da onde você é?

Naruto permaneceu em silêncio, não estava certo sobre o que fazer. Talvez fosse melhor bater em retirada.

-Você é surdo é? Onde estão seus pais? – O magricela se adiantou em direção ao menino. Naruto correu por instinto, não sabia se eles eram amigos ou não, mas pelo bem da sua missão (salvar Ed) era melhor não ficar para descobrir.

-Pega ele! – disse o magrelo atirando-se para agarrar Naruto conseguiu agarrar uma de suas pernas.

-Não vai fugir tão fácil.

O mais gordo agarrou o loirinho pelos braços. Naruto se debatia, não se renderia. Mas era impossível se libertar.

-O garoto não parece ser um moleque qualquer. Podemos ganhar uma boa grana com ele... Se ele estiver perdido, os pais devem estar procurando e aposto que vão oferecer uma boa recompensa. Que sorte... E eu pensando que o único lucro de hoje seria esse brinquedo idiota que você achou , gordo. Não vale nada perto do pirralhinho aí. Vou até jogar fora essa coisa feia. – O magrelo tirou algo do bolso – Se bem que isso deu sorte....

Naruto arregalou os olhos azuis.

-ED!

-Quer dizer que essa coisa feia é sua...

Naruto mordeu a mão do delinquente que o segurava conseguindo que ele o soltasse correu até o outro e o chutou na canela.

-Feio é você! Me devolve o Ed agora!

-Aiiii..... Maldita criança... Escute aqui se você não ficar quieto agora juro que acabo com essa coisa aqui mesmo – disse sacando um canivete e colocando a lâmina contra o pingüim. Vai ficar quieto?

Naruto ficou em silêncio. Não tinha alternativa senão obedecer.

-E ah! Ninguém bate em mim - O magrela levantou a mão para bater em Naruto...

-Nem tente...

A voz tão altiva quanto seu dono surgira assim como ele das sombras. Um vulto amedrontador que lentamente delineava-se com os contornos de um homem.

-Solte o moleque...

* * *

**Noooossa faz tempo, mto tempo...**

**Mas eu disse que atualizaria, assim como eu atualizarei as demais fics. **

**Eu peço desculpa pela demora ç.ç **

**Eu mergulhei de cabeça nos estudos, mas eh pq exigia que eu me dedicasse integralmente mesmo. Mas agora as coisas estão mais tranqüilas da pra conciliar tudo n___n. Espero que tenham gostado e que me desculpem...**

**E deixem suas opiniões, claro. Adoro elas.**

**Breve o próx capítulo (dessa vez é brevemente mesmo rs)**

**Brigadão pela paciência e compreensão. **

**Kissus**


	15. Chapter 15

O tutor surgira da escuridão, seus olhos possuíam um brilho frio. Assustado. o magrela estremeceu. Puxou Naruto pelo pulso segurando-o contra si. Fosse quem fosse aquele estranho parecia se importar com a criança, por isso ela seria um bom escudo.

-Ei cara, não sei quem você é, mas parece gostar do pirralho aqui. Se quiser ele de volta vai ter que pagar! Golic, arranca tudo que ele tiver e vamo dar o fora!

O gorducho atendeu prontamente a ordem avançando para golpear Sasuke . Estáticos Naruto e o magrela assistiram Sasuke derrubar o oponente num único golpe. O gorducho de joelhos mantinha apenas o braço erguido com o punho preso pela mão de Sasuke que segurara seu soco.

As penar do magrela bambearam. O gorducho gritava enquanto ouvia o som dos ossos dos dedos do gorducho sendo quebrados pela pressão até a mão ser fraturada em pedaços.

Os olhos frios de sasuke voltaram-se para o magrela.

-Por favor, por favor não faça nada comigo- implorou. Ajoelhando-se e chorando empurrou o menino para o tutor.

"Patético", pensou Sasuke.

Naruto não reagira. Pois, num primeiro momento não soube para quem torcer e, depois, porque assim como o magrela estava impressionado com o poder do Et. Quando deu por si já estava sendo carregado por este de volta para casa. Claro que protestara veementemente o caminho inteiro, não importava quanto o Et feio parecesse asustador não iria teme-lo. Estava voltando para a casa do inimigo, mas pelo menos Ed estava à salvo, e o Et não cheirava mal como os sequestradores.

* * *

**Finalmente**

**Acho que isso nem pode ser considerado um capítulo, mas eh =D (matem a autora)**

**Bom, estamos de volta neh.**

**Senti tanta saudade de escrever ç.ç **

**To feliz**

**Obrigada por todas as reviews, todas são muito importantes e sempre me deixam muito felizes (seja elogio ou critica n.n)**

**PS: inspiração na madrugada**

**PS2: próximo cap maior, juro **


	16. Chapter 16

_Betado por Blum Fox_

* * *

Naruto, pingüim e tutor encaravam-se.

-Abra – ordenou Sasuke.

Naruto mordeu o lábio. "Nunca", pensou. Jamais abriria a boca para o cara de coruja azeda.

Estavam numa guerra de nervos, na qual a cozinha era o campo de batalha e nenhum deles estava disposto a perder, muito menos se render.

- Abra a boca, moleque... – rosnou Sasuke.

-Não vou.

-Você é mesmo um fedelho estúpido. Sua mão está enfaixada, se usá-la vai piorar.

-Eu não sou! – retrucou, embora nem soubesse o significado da palavra estúpido, mas sabia que vindo do carranca não poderia ser nada de bom, deveria ser alguma palavra maligna, e cheia de significados diabólicos, do dicionário plutoniano.- Você que é feio! E eu posso comer com a outra mão.

Ambos estreitaram os olhos, Naruto de lábios selados e Sasuke com a colher cheia de mingau em riste diante da boca do menino.

O som do telefone tocando quebrou a tensão e concedeu a ambos uma, pequena, trégua.

-Fique aí e não faça nada estranho – advertiu Sasuke indo atender o aparelho na sala. Logo que colocou o aparelho no ouvido, e a voz "doce" e feminina soou, percebeu que era Tsunade.

-Quero saber como está o Naru-chan.- Disse o apelidinho carinhoso com uma voz, irritantemente, infantil.

-Bem.

-Como assim? Só bem... Seja mais detalhista.

-... – Sasuke bufou, fechando os olhos e pensando por um minuto sobre o que dizer.- Está inteiro e irritante. O que mais quer saber?

-Não seja grosseiro Sasuke, isso não é maneira de falar comigo. Aliás, você não tem amor à vida? Você sabe que...

Tsunade iria começar a tagarelar. Depois que a falação começava, poderia durar horas a fio e Sasuke não estava disposto a ouvir, já que afinal o moleque estava sozinho na cozinha.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Sasuke desligaria na hora, sem pensar. Porém, era Tsunade, e ele tinha um certo respeito por ela.

O barulho de algo se quebrando chamou sua atenção novamente para a cozinha.

-Falo com você mais tarde - disse desligando o telefone.

O menino estava no chão ao lado da tigela quebrada e do pinguim, com rosto, mãos e uma mecha dos cabelos sujos com mingau de baunilha.

- Avisei para não fazer nada... Moleque estúpido...

- Você que é!

Sasuke agachou-se em frente à Naruto e um meio sorriso formou-se nos lábios do tutor.

- Não sou eu que estou no chão, com fome e todo sujo, parecendo um porquinho na lama.

Nem mesmo o congelante Sasuke Uchiha resistiu a fazer um piada om o humor da cena.

"E.T, convencido", pensou Naruto. Rindo dele, na sua própria cara. Ele iria ver se continuasse rindo.

Poft. A mão melecada do loirinho escorregou da testa até o queixo do E.T, melecando todo seu rosto.

Uma veia de irritação brotou em Sasuke e ela parecia estar prestes a explodir.

-Moleque – grunhiu entre os dentes – vai pagar caro por isso. – pegou Ed do chão - Essa coisa agora vai para a panela.

-? SOLTA O ED E.T!

O loirinho avançou para salvar Ed, escorregando no mingau e levando o tutor consigo, caindo os dois no chão melecado.

-DEIXA O ED EM PAZ! – disse em cima de Sasuke, ainda tentando arrancar o pingüim das mãos do E.T.

-Vamos ver se vai continuar me desafiando com essa coisa na panela...

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO!

-Sim.

Naruto pegou a bisnaga de mel do chão apontando-a para o plutoniano. Ele não cozinharia o Ed, não com ele ali.

-Nem pense...- advertiu o tutor.

-Solta ele.

-Nem morto

Plerggggg! Fez a bisnaga enquanto o rosto de Sasuke enchia-se de mel.

Sasuke passou os dedos sobre o mel em sua face.

-Eu avisei. moleque – disse lambuzando o rosto do menino com os dedos enquanto virava a tigela , ainda meio cheia, sobre o garoto.

Naruto teve um arrepio de surpresa, o mingau escorria por seus cabelos e sobre o mel em sua pele.

-.E.T, traiçoeiro.

-Moleque encrenqueiro...

Encararam-se como quem reconhece um bom oponente, mas ainda sim um adversário.

Novamente os dois estreitaram os olhos. A cozinha ainda era o campo de batalha, porém a "guerra" era menos psicológica e, digamos, mais melequenta.

* * *

No quarto, Tsunade olhava para Sasuke incrédula. Não tinha certeza se havia realmente visto aquela cena ou se havia sonhado: Sasuke e Naru-chan no chão jogando mingau e mel um no outro.

-Que? - Sasuke inquiriu, secando os cabelos molhados pelo banho, diante do olhar abobalhado da loira.

Tsunade nunca vira Sasuke numa situação parecida com aquela. Era surreal e engraçado.

-Deixa para lá – sorriu.

Melhor não falar nada, pensou a loira. Kakashi havia dito para deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. Dessa vez, pelo menos, seguiria o conselho do advogado.

- O que você queria comigo, afinal?

-Com você nada. Eu vim ver o Naru-chan. Você além de não me dar informações, desligou o telefone na minha cara. Precisa ver se ele estava bem. À propósito, vou levar ele para passear hoje.

-Faça como quiser. Se quiser levar para sempre fique à vontade. – falou o moreno indiferente - Só não invada a casa da próxima vez..

A loira franziu a testa irritada.

-Não seja idiota. Não é um móvel, ou uma mala, é uma criança. Ouviu? Não fale assim.

-Que seja... Moleque atrevido. – Sasuke limitou-se a dizer lembrando-se do atrevimento do garoto de atirar o mel nele.

-Falando no Naru-chan, o banho dele, já está demorando... Rin! – gritou chamando pela assessora que chegara a casa junto com ela, e coincidentemente com a babá a casa.

-Não grite pela minha casa. – advertiu o moreno - E porque diabos você trouxe a Rin?

-Não sabia que você tinha contratado uma babá. Aliás, isso é muito impessoal. Você deveria cuidar pessoalmente dele. Crianças criadas por empregados não são... felizes...

Tsunade interrompeu-se. Não deveria ter falado aquilo.

Sasuke parou de secar o cabelo.

-Não sou obrigado a criá-lo...

Tsunade o encarava sem saber o que dizer. O que poderia argumentar? Gritar que ele não tinha coração, que não podia deixar uma criança sozinha não adiantaria. Ela conhecia aquela expressão fria nos olhos dele muito bem, incomovível como sempre fora.

-Senhora? – Rin surgiu na porta, ligeiramente emocionada. Nunca pensou que um dia conheceria o quarto do senhor Uchiha.

-Rin você poderia ver se a babá já terminou o banho...

Tsunade interrompeu a fala diante do olhar mortal de Sasuke para as duas.

-Tsunade não de ordens aos meus empregados e Rin... - A assessora tremeu diante do olhar do chefe – Obedeça só a mim.

O coração da assessora acelerou. Ok! Que era uma frase ameaçadora. Mas aqueles olhos fixos nela, aquele olhar... sentia o ar escapar dos seus pulmões, até... até... paralisá-la. Que homem!

A babá chegou ao quarto trazendo Naruto, finalmente, limpo.

-Rin? Você está bem? – Tsunade perguntou diante da imobilidade da outra que não respondeu e tombou petrificada diante dos olhos perplexos de todos. Porém antes que alguém se mexesse para ajudá-la, levantou, com o rosto em brasa, ajoelhando-se.

-Desculpem, desculpem. Senhor Uchiha, perdão, eu me distraí um minuto.

-Você tem certeza que está bem? – Perguntou a babá.

-Meu Deus Rin. Sasuke vai te dar folga, você precisa descansar.

Enquanto as duas acudiam Rin. Naruto encarava Sasuke.

-Que foi moleque?

-Eu sei que foi você, E.T.

Sasuke sentiu sua enxaqueca habitual começar a latejar. Em poucas horas a paz e o silêncio monótonos da, antes vazia, mansão do jovem Uchiha haviam sido erradicados por uma menino, um pingüim e as mulheres que trouxeram consigo.

* * *

Tsunade sorridente acompanhava Naruto. Explicava cada coisa sobre cada descoberta nova do menino.

Naruto a ouvia atentamente enquanto seu olhar fascinando explorava cada centímetro do aquário. Pensava que Tsunade era a pessoa mais esperta do mundo, em relação assuntos aquáticos.

Naruto correu indo de encontro ao vidro de proteção. Haviam chegado ao habitat dos pingüins.

-Um monte de Eds! – disse com os grandes olhos azuis surpresos.

Tsunade sorriu.

-É, é um monte de Eds – abaixou-se para ficar na altura de Naruto. – Você gosta muito dó Ed não é?

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça.

-É meu melhor amigo.

Ela sorriu.

-Ele ficaria muito feliz com isso.

-Quem?

-A pessoa que lhe deu Ed. Sei que ficaria feliz de ver vocês juntos.

Naruto olhava curioso para a loira. Será que ela conhecia aquela pessoa? Talvez devesse perguntar.

O celular de Tsunade tocou.

-Naruto só um minuto- pediu a loira levantando-se. Atendeu ao telefone sem se afastar sob os olhos atentos do menino.

Um dos pingüins mergulhou na água gelada fazendo um grande splash. Naruto voltou à atenção para os pingüins novamente.

Não sabia se devia perguntar, mas precisava encontrar aquela pessoa...

Tsunade desligou o telefone com o rosto levemente tenso.

-Tsu- chan – chamou Naruto

Tsunade se autoapelidara assim para Naruto. Ficava muito mais fofo na voz do loirinho.

A loira sorriu para o menino voltando a ficar a sua altura.

-A pessoa... A que me deu Ed... Você conhece ela?

-Sim.

Tsunade lembrou-se das recomendações de Kakashi ao telefone.

-Naruto. Um dia eu lhe conto tudo sobre ela. Eu prometo.

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça. Embora quisesse perguntar muitas coisas. O sorriso doce de Tsunade o convencera.

-Vamos ver os tubarões. E depois lanchar. Disse levando Naruto até o aquário dos tubarões

-Uhhh – fez Tsunade – olha só esses dentes, não dá medo.

Naruto sacudiu negativamente a cabeça. Se não tinha medo do E.T carrancudo não iria ter dos tubarões. Perto do E.T, e suas experiências malignas, eles eram como peixinhos dourados.

-Eu defendo você! – Gritou confiante o pequeno

Tsunade olhou surpresa para Naruto.

As mesmas palavras que Itachi já usará.

Apertou as bochechas de Naruto.

-Você é muito corajoso e fofo.

Só o desnaturado do Sasuke para resistir a Naruto, pensou a loira.

* * *

-Ele estava exausto –Tsunade suspirou descendo as escadas, após colocar Naruto para dormir.

-Hum.. Pelo menos enquanto dorme não incomoda... - Resmungou o tutor, jogando sobre uma poltrona na sala.

-Você que é implicante! Mas... Antes de dormir ele suspirou: "proteger Ed... E.T"

Tsunade riu com a lembrança.

- Nunca quis aquela coisa.

-Então... você se lembra? Não pensei que lembraria de um brinquedo.

-Isso não tem nenhuma importância.

Tsunade suspirou.

- Acho que no seu caso, infelizmente não, mas é curioso você ainda lembrar.

A loira despediu-se do tutor, também estava exausta. Mas valera a pena, havia gostado muito de passar o dia com Naru-chan.

* * *

**Aleluia**

**finalmente um capítulo novo**

**acho que desde que comecei a escrever a fic melhorou bastante **

**as vezes tenho tremores lendo que já escrevi -**


End file.
